The Return of Metroplex
by Butch 2.0
Summary: Optimus Prime looks for a major advantage missing from his war with the Decepticons. Could that answer be lying on Cybertron?


**The Return of Metroplex**

The giant golden spaceship strained against the gravity of the large metallic planet that seemed reluctant to let it go. Eventually the power of the engines won out over the influence of Cybertron. The Ark picked up speed and started to leave the sight of those below on the planet. Underneath, a hulking object looked up longingly at the sky before bowing his head. The power left his eyes, and he slumped down in stasis.

AUTOBOT BASE…c. 4 million years later

The year is 1990, and the Autobots and Decepticons face each other in a conflict over the resources of Earth that is increasingly stalemated. Autobot forces are scattered in the underworks of Cybertron or concentrated under the leadership of Optimus Prime on Earth. The Decepticons have control of the planet Cybertron under the watchful eye of Shockwave. Their commander Megatron is based under the sea with the main force on Earth, while side ventures to interstellar allies are not unusual.

Optimus Prime and his main lieutenant Jazz watched the monitors of Teletraan I very carefully. If the Decepticons emerged, Optimus wanted to respond quickly.

"Jazz, I am concerned," started the Autobot Commander. "We have been here for six years now and the humans are not any safer here."

"Well, Prime, the Decepticons aren't really giving us much choice," answered Jazz.

"I know. Things are so different now. Things have gotten so much further than I ever thought possible. We create the Dinobots, and they find the Insecticons. They bring in Devastator and we bring in Omega Supreme. They create the Stunticons and we create the Aerialbots. They make Bruticus and we make Defensor. What progress have we really made?" replied Optimus, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Well as far as I know there is only one way to win an arms race like this," said Jazz.

"Which is?" asked Optimus.

"Go big or go home," responded Jazz.

"Go big…" said Optimus Prime thoughtfully. He rubbed his chin and walked toward the lab section of the base.

Wheeljack was tuning up Hound's hologram rifle when Optimus walked in. The sudden appearance of his leader ruffled the engineer slightly, but he adapted a casual air quickly.

"Wheeljack, are you up for a challenge?" asked Optimus Prime.

"That depends. What are we blowing up?" asked Wheeljack.

"No, nothing like that. No negavators, no super weapons. I just want a plan to move Metroplex to Earth," said Optimus.

"I'm sorry, Metroplex? As in the city-bot Metroplex from the Cybertronian Iacon defenses Metroplex?" asked Wheeljack.

"Yes. That's the one," said Optimus.

"Why?" asked Wheeljack.

"We need to secure this planet in a way we have not yet done in six years of being here. I think it will take a fortress to accomplish," answered Optimus Prime.

"So you want to move Metroplex here? How do we know if he is even online?" asked Wheeljack.

"Yes. The resources we would have to take from the humans to build that kind of base would be excessive compared to their needs. Besides, Megatron will not sit by and simply let us build a city under his nose. Yes, we would need to verify Metroplex's status, whether or not he is comatose or dead. Hopefully Ultra Magnus could do that for us. It is the only way to drastically change the balance of power here," said Optimus.

"Metroplex is huge, sure, Optimus, but getting him off of Cybertron even if the Decepticons let us do it…I mean…" responded Wheeljack.

"So you're you saying that you can't do it," said Optimus smugly.

"Now, I didn't say that," answered Wheeljack.

"Good. When you figure it out, let me know. If you need anything, just ask," said Optimus.

"Well, I could use Skyfire. He knew a lot about the Trypticon Station back on Cybertron and how they got that big piece of Con moving around," answered Wheeljack.

"I have not forgotten Trypticon. We'll bring Skyfire in. And thanks, Wheeljack," said Optimus Prime. His plan was now in motion, and it was time to play the second part of it.

Optimus found Blaster in the communications room. He asked the boombox if he could get a signal to the resistance on Cybertron. Blaster blinked.

"I can bring the sound, sure. But I can guarantee that someone else will be listening in on the other side. There's no way to encrypt the signal. The Deceptibaddies will catch our whole spiel," said Blaster.

"Is there another way?" asked Optimus.

"We could send a messenger," offered Blaster.

"Cosmos. Tell him to report in and we'll send him to Cybertron," said Optimus Prime.

CYBERTRON- IACON RUINS

"Object sighted, Commander. It's coming down in the Iacon area," reported a green robot, being careful to stay in the shadows.

"Have the Decepticons noticed it?" asked the airline captain's voice on the other end.

"No. Wait…" A yellow seeker flew overhead. Probably a scout. "Yes, looks like Sunstorm is here too."

"Is he attacking the object?" asked the voice on the communications link. "Can you identify the object from your position?"

"Object is…Cosmos! Permission to engage Sunstorm," asked the green robot.

"Permission granted. Our visitor from Earth must have important news," said the voice.

Sunstorm had also determined that his quarry was an Autobot by now. He began to fire, causing Cosmos to dip and dive to avoid the fire. Then Sunstorm found his wing on fire. It had been hit from behind. Who would dare? A glance at his back windshield provided the answer. A Cybertronian heliocopter was on his six. Sunstorm got hit again. He decided not continue the fight, but to instead report to Shockwave this strange Autobot activity.

Cosmos landed and so did the other Autobot. The spy seemed relieved to have survived the trip. "Thank you, friend. But what do I call you?"

"The name is Springer. What are you doing out here?" asked Springer.

"I have a message and a mission to give to Ultra Magnus. Do you know where he might be found?" asked Cosmos.

"Yes, follow me," said Springer. The two Autobots began traversing through the maze that was Iacon. Springer took Cosmos to the lower levels, away from the surface. It was on these lower levels that the Autobot resistance persisted even though the energy on the planet was hard to come by.

Cosmos was impressed by the solid nature of the small Autobot base when he finally reached it. While it could not contain a crew of much more than six, it was easily defensible. Cosmos also examined the occupants.

"He doesn't look like much, Kup," said a magenta robot with yellow spoiler.

"Show some respect, kid. He's got experience that you could only dream of," muttered the grayish green Cybertronian truck.

"I wonder if that is one of those Earth modes?" asked a pink robot with a white head.

"That's enough. Let the visitor step forward," Cosmos saw the robot he wanted to see, the hulking Ultra Magnus. "What do you want, friend?"

"Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime sent me here to give you this mission. He is planning to move Metroplex to the Earth. He would like you to assess the condition of Metroplex and then assist the engineering team that will be on its way," said Cosmos.

"Prime must be crazy to try anything like extracting Metroplex," said Kup.

"It does sound odd, but our duty is to try and make it happen," answered Ultra Magnus.

"Do we even know where Metroplex is?" asked Arcee.

"Oh yes. That spot is ingrained in my memory. It is the launching site of the Ark itself. It was there that I had to witness a painful moment, the separation of Optimus and Elita-One. However, if I go out there it would be a bit obvious," answered Ultra Magnus. "This needs to be a stealth job, done quickly."

"Speaking of Elita, you loaned Blurr to them. So our natural scout is not here," mentioned Kup.

"I'll go. I can get in and out fast," said Arcee.

"She'll need support, Commander. Maybe…" suggested Springer.

"I'll back her up, Commander," interjected Hot Rod.

"Now hold on…" interrupted Kup.

"Accepted. To find Metroplex's spark, if it is still online, you will need a detector. Fortunately, the last time we cooperated with Elita, Cerebros gave us such a device to search for wounded Autobots. It should work with something as large as Metroplex. As for you, Cosmos, once we find out the truth you may return to Optimus Prime and tell him we will do what we can," said Ultra Magnus with a finality that sent the members of his team to their jobs.

Hot Rod and Arcee transformed into their car modes and raced off for the Ark's launch site. Kup and Ultra Magnus watched them leave.

"You think it was wise putting that young punk up to this?" asked Kup.

"He has to learn some time. We are running short of Wreckers as it is. He, Arcee, and Blurr are the new generation. Their sparks may have only come online recently, but we must trust them or we will not win this war," answered Ultra Magnus.

"You think it is still winnable?" asked Kup, skeptically.

"I think as long as Optimus is out there, somewhere, with the Matrix, then we have a chance. I know it's been a long time, Kup. We're still the same bots that shot down Trypticon all those many years ago," answered Ultra Magnus. He did not doubt Kup's attitude once the firing started and he believed the old timer had earned the right to complain.

"You forget that was to save our own skins. Megatron had poisoned the planet and we were trying to evacuate. That day did not signal victory, only survival," responded Kup.

"I didn't forget, Kup. It is still a monument to what we can do if we work together. All us old soldiers have to do is fight on," said Ultra Magnus.

KAON- SHOCKWAVE TOWER

Sunstorm transformed into robot mode and entered the tower. There he found Shockwave and Reflector.

"Report, Sunstorm. You don't look so good," said Shockwave.

"Autobot activity near the Iacon ruins, Shockwave. I had found an Autobot there and then all of the sudden another one was there too," answered Sunstorm.

"Identities of the transgressors?" asked Shockwave.

"The copter was definitely Springer from one of the local resistance cells, but the flying saucer…I don't recall him," answered Sunstorm.

"Saucer, you say? Reflector, is there anything in the files?" asked Shockwave.

The central Reflector unit began interfacing with the Decepticon main computer until a file popped up. There was a green saucer with a small red head. The file was marked under the Perceptor cell, which was no longer active on Cybertron.

"That's him," said Sunstorm.

"Cosmos, a member of the old Perceptor resistance cell now on Earth with Optimus Prime. He's travelled quite far to get back here," said Reflector.

"Yes. Megatron will want to know about this at once. Reflector, contact our master on Earth. Sunstorm, get yourself repaired. You might have to go back out there. In the meantime I'll send some drones to watch Iacon more closely," explained Shockwave. The current commander of Cybertron did not like strange Autobot activity, especially not with Earth based Autobots.

IACON RUINS- LAUNCH COMPLEX

Arcee found it difficult to keep up with the irrespressable Hot Rod. Where exactly did he think he was going? She had the spark detector. Her only relief was that he was headed in the general direction of the launch site of the Ark, and that his yellow spoiler was pretty easy to make out in the dark of Cybertron.

She continued to push her tires to generate more speed, when all of the sudden she found an arm in her way. Hot Rod had stopped and transformed and then moved behind a wall. "What's the big idea?" asked Arcee, annoyed with everything that had happened.

Hot Rod put a finger to his mouth. "Shhh," he whispered. "We are not alone. There are drones over there." He pointed. Across a bowl shaped opening were drones looking around on the other side. They were between the two Autobots and the Ark's former launch site.

Arcee transformed and lowered a visor that told her where the last known position of Metroplex had been. She wondered now if perhaps someone else should have gone on this mission. The terrain looked much different, which was surprising to her. Cybertron was a geologically dead world, particularly with the core having been busy repairing itself over the last four million years. If something had been done to hide Metroplex, surely Kup or Ultra Magnus would have known. She however did not, for she was too young.

Hot Rod tapped her shoulder. "If I can distract those drones, can you find Metroplex?"

Arcee was taken aback. She had not considered this as a combat mission. But Hot Rod, as irritating as he was, was right. A brief flicker of concern passed in her thoughts, but then she returned to business. "You find a way back in one piece," she said firmly.

Hot Rod smiled. Then he transformed into his car mode and began slowly approaching the drone force. There were about ten of them. He navigated to a multi story building above them before transforming and jumping off like a flying cross and landing amongst them. He fired his wrist lasers, knocking one down, and then transformed again and began racing off with the drones in pursuit.

Arcee knew this was her chance. Her visor told her that the launch site was up ahead. Then she would turn on her detector. She returned to her car mode to move with some speed and reached a large scorch mark that noted the launch of the Ark. She transformed to robot again and pulled out the detector.

She tried to work fast, not knowing where Hot Rod was or where he would end up. The detector did not seem to be giving off any signals. She looked around again and again she was disappointed because the hulking form of Metroplex was not obvious. Even if he had fallen over, there should have been an arm shape or a head shape somewhere. If he had transformed then there should have been an intact city within these Iacon ruins. She saw none of this.

She leaned back against a wall and sighed. As she did so, the sound of falling metal caused her to jump away from wall of rubble. The wall was gone. All that was left was a large cannon sticking up out of the surface. There was only one thing that Arcee could think of that would have cannon that big: Metroplex. It appeared that the massive Autobot had been buried somehow. She wondered who had taken the time to do that. She looked around the area and found large plasma burns around on the ground. Someone had blasted the ruins and covered Metroplex with rubble.

Who or what had done that made no difference to her at the moment. She followed the rubble mound from the cannon, which she had determined to be Metroplex's right shoulder down to where she presumed his back would be. Metroplex, though buried, must have been enormous. She found herself calculating her every step.

The beep from the detector caught her off guard. There was something alive down there. It was faint, and without Cerebros' detector there was no way that she would have found it. Metroplex was not dead, rather he was in deep stasis. Arcee did not concern herself with any of the new issues that would arise. She did not think about how much energon would be needed to revive the giant or how he would be moved. Her first thought was Hot Rod.

"Arcee to Hot Rod, come in," radioed Arcee.

"Kind of busy. Can it wait?" asked Hot Rod, still dodging fire from a series of drones.

"Arcee to base, come in," said Arcee.

"This is Ultra Magnus, Arcee. Report," answered the calm voice on the other end of the line.

"Mission accomplished, sir. However Hot Rod diverted some drones away from this position. Request permission to attempt rescue," said Arcee quietly but still excitement in her voice.

"Request denied. Return to base. Leave Hot Rod to us," answered Ultra Magnus with the same calm.

Arcee transformed into her car mode and made her way back to the Autobot secret base.

KAON- SHOCKWAVE TOWER

Shockwave watched as a drone soldier appeared on his video communicator. "Report, drone," ordered Shockwave.

"Found lone Autobot, sir. We chased him for a while but now we've got him pinned down in the ruins," said the drone.

"Did you identify?" asked Shockwave.

"Yes, sir. Hot Rod sir. Of the Wrecker cell," answered the drone. A rifle barrel appeared from behind a rock and the drone was offlined. Another drone appeared on the monitor.

"He's really trying us, sir, request…" the second drone was felled by a rifle blast. A third drone appeared on the video monitor.

"You fools! Don't just shoot at him. Use your heads. Some of you offer suppressing fire and the rest of you flank him from the edges!" ordered Shockwave.

"Sounds good, sir…" the third drone was shot down. A fourth drone could now be seen organizing the attack plan that Shockwave wanted. Shockwave watched in horror as more explosions filled the monitor. That could not be the Autobot! A green flash moved off the screen and Shockwave terminated the video feed. He turned to Reflector, "Have you contacted Megatron, yet?"

EARTH-DECEPTICON UNDERSEA BASE

"Well, well, it seems our Autobot friends have been busy. Perhaps too busy. That spy Cosmos is on Cybertron and has made contact with the cell led by Ultra Magnus. Iacon, which has been dark for millions of years, now buzzes suddenly with activity," said Megatron.

"Let us send reinforcements to Cybertron to finally clean that rat Ultra Magnus out of his hole," suggested Starscream.

"No. We need our troops here where the energy is. The Autobots are up to something for sure, but we will need more to go on than Shockwave has provided," said Megatron. "Soundwave, dispatch Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to observe Omega Supreme and that traitor Skyfire. If more Autobots try to leave this planet, I want to know about it."

"As you command Megatron. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw eject. Operation: Surveillance," rumbled Soundwave.

CYBERTRON- WRECKER BASE

"Good work, Arcee. Now what did you find out there?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Metroplex lives. His spark is still online," answered Arcee.

"Good. Now the hard part begins. Cosmos, take this information back to Prime," responded Ultra Magnus.

Cosmos nodded and began heading for the exit.

"Sir, Metroplex is buried in Iacon's ruins. How could Optimus think he could extract him?" asked Arcee.

"Well, Arcee, that's one reason why I'm glad that I'm only an old soldier," answered Ultra Magnus.

"Did Hot Rod make it back?" came the next question.

"We sent Springer after him. They should be back soon," answered Ultra Magnus.

Arcee nodded and then retreated to the medical bay. The detector needed to be stowed for its next use.

Kup turned to Ultra Magnus, "Now between you and me, you don't see how Optimus is going to do it either."

"You mean you don't have a story for this, Kup?" asked Ultra Magnus. "I have been thinking on it some. The only way I can figure it is to create a giant space bridge between here and Earth and mail Metroplex that way."

"Doesn't Shockwave control the only space bridge terminal powerful enough to do such a thing?" asked Kup.

"Yes. You asked me how I might try it. I didn't like it either," answered Ultra Magnus.

Springer and Hot Rod reappeared at the entry way. The two were joking or arguing (Kup could not really tell) about how much rescuing Hot Rod had actually needed. They proceeded to the medical bay. Kup shook his head, he knew how much rescuing Hot Rod needed, and it was a lot.

EARTH- AUTOBOT BASE

Cosmos was almost certain he was being watched as he landed. He hustled inside where he was greeted by several Autobots. He moved by them quickly, looking for Optimus Prime. He found his boss and quickly debriefed him on everything that had happened. While Optimus was relieved to know that Metroplex was alive, he was also gratified to learn of the continued survival of Ultra Magnus and the Autobot resistance on Cybertron. He thanked Cosmos and then walked down to Wheeljack's lab.

The engineer and Skyfire were there doing some planning over what might be required to resurrect Metroplex from his current status. There were screens aglow on the sides of the lab and blueprints on the table. Neither noticed as Optimus walked in.

"We have confirmation, friends. Metroplex is alive. How is your plan coming?" asked Optimus Prime.

"It's fits and starts, Prime. We first considered a space bridge, but the there's no way that either the Earth based Decepticons or the Cybertron ones would leave our forces alone long to set up a bridge that big," answered Wheeljack.

"So we pretty much figured that we are going to have fly Metroplex off the surface and bring it back here the slow way, through space," continued Skyfire.

"There's no way the Decepticons will allow us to tug Metroplex back through that much space. There's no way that you, Omega, and Cosmos could do it," responded Optimus Prime.

"Correct. However our plan was not to tug Metroplex off Cybertron, but to have Metroplex fly itself off, using the Nemesis protocol," explained Skyfire. "That was how Megatron turned the Trypticon station into the battleship _Nemesis."_

"Do you know this Nemesis protocol?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Sadly, no. It was not designed during my time on the Trypticon Station, but since the Decepticons have used it, it stands to reason that they saved it somewhere, either on Earth or back on Cybertron," said Skyfire.

"Which means a hack job," added Wheeljack. "Either here or there. Seeing how we have Chip Chase here, I would think we would try to do that part on this end."

"I think we can talk Chip into it, but setting up a window when the Decepticon computer system will be vulnerable could be tough," said Optimus Prime thoughtfully.

"Our second concern was how to power Metroplex back up using only his emergency batteries," said Skyfire. "We pretty quickly realized that even to get him to the minimum requirements of a single transformation and a one-way trip to Earth will take much more energy than Ultra Magnus is likely to have on hand."

"What about taking energy from here? Would that work?" asked Optimus.

"I'm afraid we don't have that kind of reserve either. Metroplex isn't your normal wounded Autobot. Skyfire and I determined that there was only one to get the energy we need. We have to borrow it from the Decepticons," explained Wheeljack.

"So let me get this straight. Just to attempt this plan we need to raid the Decepticon base for the protocol codes and some of their energon stockpile. That is before anyone even thinks of going to Cybertron," said Optimus Prime.

"Yes, those are prerequisites," answered Skyfire.

"Very well. Contact Chip. Contact Seaspray. I am going to organize an expedition to the Decepticon base," said Optimus Prime. He stepped into the main room of the base. "Jazz, go find the Dinobots, Protectobots, Aerialbots, and Omega Supreme and have them meet me outside. Hound, please apologize to the Secretary for me, but go in my place," he ordered to those around him.

AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

Hound found himself in a meeting with a bald headed man with thin glasses, the Secretary of Defense of the United States. With him was an African-American man who was about the same age wearing a military uniform and four stars. He was the head of the Joint Chiefs.

"So, you see Mr. Secretary, Optimus Prime wants to bring this larger Autobot Metroplex to Earth in order to defeat the Decepticons and secure the planet," said Hound.

"Yes, but you're missing one thing. If this thing comes and does what you say it will do, what is to stop it from taking over the world," asked the Secretary.

"It will still be an Autobot. It would have no such ambitions," answered Hound.

"So if you are bringing this thing over, what do you need from us?" asked the head of the Joint Chiefs.

"Two things, really. First, we do not want the Decepticons to know we have Metroplex until he is repaired and ready to go. So we need a place to hide him," said Hound.

"What are we doing with Area 51 these days, General?" asked the Secretary.

"Whatever needs to be done, Mr. Secretary. I think we can find room to hide…how big is he again?" asked the General.

"A city, more or less," said Hound.

"A city, right…We can find room on one of the old nuclear test zones to hide him," answered the General.

"And the second thing?" asked the Secretary.

"Once Metroplex is operational, he will need a place to be. His energy demands are likely to be enormous. Optimus Prime was hoping you would allow us use of some of your dams," said Hound.

"Dams? What are we going to get in return?" asked the Secretary.

"Metroplex could integrate into a city allowing the free exchange of human and Autobot ideas. For the General, he become the nexus in a planet wide defense force that one day might protect Earth on its own," said Hound. He looked down at the data cards he had been given. He had no such grandiose idea of his own. He wished Prowl had written these things easier for him to understand.

"Where did your leader have in mind?" asked the General.

"Unfortunately there is no good location near our base. The best spot is here (Hound pointed to a map at Las Vegas) where the Hoover Dam provides much power, but there is no real resource to the city in that location," answered Hound.

"If we have to move something, it will not be Vegas," answered the Secretary. The Secretary then proceeded to veto several sites and Hound was getting anxious.

"Very well, Mr. Secretary, how about this spot. There are several TVA dams in distance, connected infrastructure, and mountains around for extra defense," said Hound.

"Sir, surely we can give them _Chattanooga_. From what they are saying, we would not have to displace all the people there, just some of the people. Think of the voters, Mr. Secretary. All new tech jobs coming to the Tennessee Valley, connections to the Autobots. You would be one step closer to reelecting the President," said the General.

"Agreed. I will talk to the President and see if he will do this. I can't wait til the Soviets find out we have an Autobot battle station. They'll crap their pants," said the Secretary.

DECEPTICON BASE

"Megatron, Laserbeak reports massive Autobot buildup near their base. Heading east," said Soundwave. An explosion hit the observation tower, which had been extended for Laserbeak's return.

"Sounds like they are here," said Megatron. "Call up the Constructicons and the Combaticons. If Prime wants to die here in the middle of the Atlantic, we will oblige him."

"As you command, Megatron," answered Soundwave.

"Nice shot, Omega. That's likely to stir up the hornets' nest. Aerialbots form Superion. Protectobots form Defensor. Grimlock, do what you do," ordered Optimus Prime.

"Me Grimlock no know what got into Prime, but me Grimlock can't complain," commented the Dinobot leader.

"The die is cast. Let it not end here," said Optimus to himself. He scoured the Autobot hydrofoil battle line. His best and heaviest troops were here. For a water battle though, there was one decided absence.

Seaspray, loaded with Chip Chase, maneuvered under the water from the opposite direction of the attack on the base. Following behind him was Trailbreaker, linked to Seaspray by a long hook. Seaspray strained to defeat the current with such an attachment, but finally made it to a section of the Decepticon base.

Trailbreaker used his arm cannon to cut a hole into the base and then he and a still hovercraft Seaspray entered. Water began to fill in behind them, but Trailbreaker found a door and let Seaspray through and then closed it behind him. As quiet as their entry had been, it had alerted Soundwave. The communications and intelligence officer started below to investigate.

Seaspray finally released Chip and transformed to robot mode. He and Trailbreaker headed to the energon storage area, while Chip went to find a computer station with access to the Decepticon mainframe. Chip found a station and began his search for the Nemesis protocol, careful not leave any clues as to what he was looking for.

Soundwave released Rumble and Frenzy to investigate the alarm. He himself would return to the battle outside. The two walked right by Chip without noticing and headed toward the Energon Cube area. Frenzy fired high to distract Seapsray, but the Autobot merely turned away from the stack of cubes he was moving and fired back. Rumble and Frenzy then tried to overwhelm Seaspray with firepower. They thought they were doing well when the roar of an engine was heard and then they were run over by an SUV.

"Oops, I think I hit something," said Trailbreaker.

"Form a force field around some cubes and get out of here," replied Seaspray. "I'll get Chip."

"I'll say hi to Prime for you," answered Trailbreaker.

Seaspray walked into the place where Chip was downloading information. Chip was all smiles.

"I found it, Seaspray, I've got it!" said Chip.

"Then let's jet," answered Seaspray, transforming and taking Chip into his cockpit. He shot out the door to unleash the waters. He then shot out that door. He proceeded to the surface where he fired a flare out of his deck gun.

"Autobots, retreat," ordered Optimus Prime. He waved off the assault force.

"They're leaving, Megatron," said Soundwave.

"Yes, and too easy I fear. Check out the base and meet me in the control room," answered Megatron.

AUTOBOT BASE

"We have the protocol. We have the energon. Now it's time to really make things interesting," said Prowl, musing.

"Wheeljack, how can soon can you be ready to go?" asked Optimus.

"Right away, Optimus, but we need one more team member," answered Wheeljack.

"Who?" asked Optimus.

"Hound. We can't hide Skyfire any other way. The Decepticons on Cybertron would see him for sure if we tried the direct approach," explained Wheeljack.

"Agreed," said Optimus Prime. The Ark became a very busy place with Skyfire needing to be loaded up with the energon cubes and other preparations. Soon all was in readiness. No one saw Laserbeak move quietly away.

Wheeljack and Hound climbed into Skyfire's jet mode. Skyfire's engines fired and he was gone. As soon as he reached space, Hound shielded Skyfire in a cloak of seeming darkness. The flight to Cybertron was on.

DECEPTICON BASE

Soundwave could not make sense of the information that had been taken from the computer. There was nothing useful that he could read. Laserbeak flew in and Soundwave received him, and reviewed his discoveries on the computer screen. He saw the missing cubes and Skyfire taking off. There could be no mistake of his destination.

Soundwave rushed up to Megatron, "Megatron, the Autobots have sent a mission with energon cubes to Cybertron."

"Hmm. What could they want there? Maybe they are going to bring Ultra Magnus and his men to Earth. That would extend their advantage in numbers over us. Contact Shockwave and tell him to watch Iacon carefully, he will be receiving visitors soon," said Megatron.

Megatron thought again about the looming crisis. He knew he had one trump card. "Bring me the Constructicons. I have business for them in Peru and here."

IACON RUINS

Skyfire coasted in. They would have to move fast when they hit the ground, as Hound could not keep up appearances forever. The stretch between lift off and approach to Cybertron had given the jeep a chance to rest and recover, but with Cybertron's sensors now in range, he was projecting again.

"Landing in four minutes. Wheeljack, do we have the coordinates from Cosmos?" asked Skyfire from his jet form.

"We're closing in. Hopefully, we'll hit right on Ultra Magnus's doorstep," answered the engineer.

Skyfire navigated the ruins and discovered a wall that behind which he dropped off Wheeljack and Hound. He then dropped off the energon cubes on the second pass. Hound transformed into jeep mode and Wheeljack loaded the cubes in his cargo area.

Skyfire transformed in robot mode and ducked behind an Iacon wall. He hoped he could stay in this area without being noticed while Wheeljack and Hound made the delivery. He pulled out his rifle and hung close. He looked over his shoulder at the most likely Decepticon approach.

The two Autobot cars followed directions that Cosmos had given them. They drove quietly down into the lower levels of Cybertron. Finally, they reached a roadblock, where they were greeted by Kup.

"Hold there. Identify yourselves," said the old warrior.

Wheeljack transformed. Hound did not due to carrying the energon. "It's Hound and Wheeljack from Earth."

"Yeah, well you can understand if I don't take your say-so," answered Kup.

"Cool it, Kup. Wheeljack is who he says he is. Only he would come up with a half-baked scheme like this," came the rumbling voice of Ultra Magnus from the back of the roadblock. "Hound, you can unload over here. I trust you have the codes?"

"We got 'em," answered Wheeljack. "It's good to see you, it's been ages."

"I hope you still have a little Wrecker left in you," said Magnus. He directed Hot Rod and Springer to unload Hound.

"Well, I still get my hands dirty from time to time. Optimus lets me be me. We've got Dinobots, experimental devices, and all the science I can handle. How bout you? I recognize Springer from our last days on Cybertron, but who are these others?" asked Wheeljack.

"I collected them here and there. When the Wreckers broke up, Springer came with me. Kup was an old elite guardsman whose skills were wasting away on the sidelines. Blurr, who isn't here at the moment, Arcee, and Hot Rod are protoforms that we found and activated maybe a million years ago. Spunky bunch, inexperienced but not without talent. So how is this plan of yours going to go?" asked Ultra Magnus, changing the subject.

"Well, Skyfire…" started Wheeljack, but he was interrupted.

"Magnus, the Decepticons are attacking the ruins. There must be something there!" said Kup.

"Skyfire," mumbled Hound, now transformed.

"We have to help him!" said Wheeljack.

"No, the Decepticons know he is here, but they do not know that you are here. We will handle this. Kup, Hot Rod, and Springer! Go help Skyfire beat a retreat to here if you can. Do your best not to be followed," said Ultra Magnus. "The rest of us will plan the next step. I imagine we will have to move fast now that the Decepticons know that Skyfire is here."

IACON RUINS

Skyfire raised his rifle over his shoulder and took a shot at Sunstorm. The Decepticon seeker transformed to robot mode and looked down to see where the shot had come from. Not able to tell, and knowing that a force of drone troopers were on the way, Sunstorm fired at the wall behind which Skyfire was hiding. The wall disintegrated around the large Autobot, showering him with fine silicon particles.

"Skyfire! This is indeed a surprise. How long has it been since our days on the Trypticon Station?" asked Sunstorm.

Skyfire wiped his visor and turned to Sunstorm, "Long enough to know that you have not changed, Sunstorm!"

"Perhaps not. Still, if you surrender now, I think Shockwave would find some use to make of you," derided Sunstorm. "Besides, you have no cover now."

"That is a matter of perspective," responded Skyfire. The Autobot fired once more at Sunstorm and then transformed into his spacecraft mode. He jetted off.

"You must be dreaming if you think you can outrun me. But keep dreaming," answered Sunstorm as he transformed back into flight mode to pursue Skyfire. The small jet and the big spaceship performed aerial acrobatics in and amongst the skyline of Cybertron.

Below, Sunstorm's support and Ultra Magnus's team had arrived at the same time. Drone troops began firing on the three vehicles.

"I don't see any sign of Skyfire," said Kup.

"Well, let's hope they didn't get him!" said Springer, turning from car mode to copter mode and then pelting the drones with missiles. Hot Rod transformed and joined in the fireworks…

KAON- SHOCKWAVE TOWER

Shockwave again looked helplessly as his drones were defeated again and again. He placed his face in his head and waved his blaster hand around. He noticed the main Reflector unit standing near him still.

"It's like watching stock footage," said a frustrated Shockwave to Reflector. "Have we no other forces in the Iacon area?"

Reflector shook his head.

Shockwave changed the monitor to observe Sunstorm and Skyfire. There was no easy way for an Autobot like that to hide. Hmm.

"Shockwave to Megatron," radioed Shockwave.

"This is Megatron. What is it, Shockwave?" came the voice on the tv screen.

"I require use of the Insecticons, are they available?" asked Shockwave.

"I take it that Skyfire and his cargo have arrived," answered Megatron.

"Yes, lord Megatron," answered Shockwave.

"I will send those troublesome Insecticons immediately. Shockwave, it is imperative that Ultra Magnus and his allies do not leave the planet. If you need more, do not hesitate to ask," said Megatron.

In a flash of light, Kickback, Bombshell, and Shrapnel appeared on the space bridge.

"Welcome, friends. Now, let me tell you what I want you to do," said Shockwave.

"And then we will decide if we want to do it do it," answered Shrapnel.

IACON RUINS

Skyfire was starting to get impatient. He had led Sunstorm on this merry chase that he had hoped would end in the Seeker giving up or help arriving. Neither seemed to be in the offing. Skyfire made another sharp maneuver only to find the way blocked by a pair of Insecticon legs. Kickback made contact and spun Skyfire out briefly. The spaceship straightened himself only to find Bombshell in robot mode firing something at him that appeared to be a cerebro-shell. Skyfire managed to dodge those too.

This was real trouble, Skyfire knew that Shrapnel was probably around too. He needed a place to go and fast. He saw fire on the ground, and made out what seemed to be Autobots fighting Cybertronian security drones. To make himself known, he made a low pass right over their heads with the Insecticons in close pursuit.

"Whoah! I think we found him!" said Hot Rod, bracing himself from the encounter.

"I can't say I approve of his choice of friends, though," riffed Kup. "Better keep your mind on the job, lad."

"I'll cover him. You two give him a place a land," answered Springer. Skyfire was coming around for another pass, when Shrapnel managed to hit on of his engines, slowing him. Springer, in copter mode, rose quickly to interpose himself between the spaceship and the Insecticon. Shrapnel had to pull up. Springer then fired some shots at the other Insecticons.

Skyfire landed nearby. He transformed into robot mode and pulled out his rifle. "I'm injured. Is there anyway to get out of this?"

"We can get down to our base, of course. But they aren't simply going to let us go," said Kup.

"There's a possibility," said Springer. "The building behind us goes all the way through to the other side. There should be a tunnel there."

"Let's go for it," said Skyfire.

Sunstorm watched them run into the building. He then fired on the building with the Insecticons helping. The building collapsed. The four cons looked over the wreckage, but there was nothing there. A small blip registered on Sunstorm's radar. He nodded. "Sunstorm to Shockwave, mission accomplished." The Decepticons flew back to Kaon tower.

Hot Rod and Kup gingerly escorted Skyfire, while Springer led the way. Arcee and Hound manned the roadblock and both were relieved when they saw the team of Autobots returning. Arcee got up to greet them, but Hound stayed back. Something was not right. He looked down the passage behind the Autobots and he saw a brief twinkle in the dark. To the shock of everyone, he stood up and fired a shot.

A scampering could be heard. Hound estimated the distance. There was no chance of him catching the Decepticon, whoever he was.

"And I think we have just complicated the issue," said Ultra Magnus.

"How soon before the Decepticons strike down here?" asked Hound.

"Shockwave's not stupid. He knows we aren't going anywhere with Skyfire hurt. He'll build up his strength, bring more drones, and probably call for reinforcements from Megatron. We have time before he assails us, but when he does it will be too late," answered Ultra Magnus.

"Then you will have to take my place," interjected Skyfire.

"I cannot leave Cybertron, certainly not now. The Decepticons will send everything. I will not leave while others sacrifice themselves," answered Ultra Magnus.

"He's right, Magnus. You're the only one with the carrying capacity to get the cubes to Metroplex. Hound can shield us to the site," said Wheeljack.

"Besides, you don't want to make a last stand anyway. We should be thinking attack," said Hot Rod.

"He's right. When we plug that formula into Metroplex, it will generate a lot of noise. The only way that the noise doesn't blow our cover is if there is some other attacks going on," said Hound.

"Then let's decide what to hit and be done with it," said Springer.

"Okay. Sounds like we're agreed. Let me set up the autoguns and the proximity explosives here. I also need to contact Elita, if I can, to give you a safe place to run to," responded Ultra Magnus.

KAON TOWER

"Shockwave to Megatron. Reflector has located the Wrecker cell base. I will annihilate it with a large drone force and the Insecticons, but would like further troops if you can offer them," said Shockwave into the communication screen.

"I will send the Combaticons, but do not fail me, Shockwave," said Megatron.

The space bridge opened to reveal Onslaught, Vortex, Brawl, Swindle, and Blast Off.

"Come with me to Iacon. We will destroy Ultra Magnus and his petty rebellion," said Shockwave.

Shockwave's force found their way down to Iacon where they landed. Shockwave instructed the Insecticons to eat their way through the outer defenses of the lower level tunnel they were searching for. After a few minutes there was a gaping hole. Shockwave did not hesitate, and ordered the Combaticons down the hole. They formed Bruticus and started charging down the tunnel, looking for opposition. They attracted the fire of auto-guns but that did not stop the killing machine. Bruticus crushed the little turrets with his bare hands.

Following behind was Shockwave and Sunstorm. Both seemed apprehensive. Then a large explosion came up and turned the tunnel into a trench of metal and silica. Bruticus freed himself from the metal pile and roared, before sitting back on his haunches and looking at Shockwave, who had now also emerged from the rubble. The drones, however, were worse for wear. Where were the Autobots?

KAON TOWER

Simultaneous with the destruction of the tunnel, Reflector was monitoring the battle. As he watched Bruticus jump into the tunnel, he was suddenly slung on his back. He looked to see a magenta car that had just knocked him over.

"Nice going, kid. Now get the controls and I'll blow the bridge," said Springer.

"You got it, Springo," responded Hot Rod who turned into robot mode and blasted the control panel. Reflector attempted to get up, but merely slipped back down.

Springer laid the explosives. Reflector managed to turn into a camera and flash his light which blinded Hot Rod. Springer grabbed the kid and rushed out the door. The explosion went just as Springer pulled Hot Rod into some cover.

"Well, we made it, kid," said Springer.

"Not too bad for a last stand," replied Hot Rod.

"You just better hope that Blurr and Elita have laid out the welcome wagon," said Springer.

SEA OF RUST

"Now it seems to me that there used to be an old energon refinery around here. If we could just blow it up, I think that would do the trick," said Kup.

"It wouldn't happened to be abandoned, would it?" asked Arcee.

"If that line of enemy drone soldiers is any indication, I would say it still works," responded Skyfire.

The three Autobots spent the next bit of time fighting off the drones. Cut off from support and from Shockwave, the drones were overmatched and the three Autobots finally reached the refinery. As Kup had said, there was enough for a big boom. Kup was going to detonate it when Skyfire put a finger on his (Skyfire's) chin and said, "Wait."

"What in the name of Primus for?" asked Kup.

"Trust me," answered Skyfire.

IACON RUINS

"This must be the spot," said Hound. His detector was showing the faint traces of a spark.

"Then now the fun stuff starts. We have to find the fuel depot on this guy," said Wheeljack.

"Should be an access panel a little way down from where you are standing right now," added Ultra Magnus, transforming.

"Found it," said Wheeljack. The panel opened, and the engineer held himself by the lid as he tried to establish where the floor below him was. Once he had done so, he slid to the bottom and waved at Hound, who was looking down at him from the panel.

Hound nodded and slid an energon cube down to Wheeljack. Wheeljack looked at the dark area around him and found a conduit that would accept the cube. He placed the cube carefully and then backed off as lights started to glow in the room around him. That was a good sign. He ran back to the opening and signaled to Hound to bring more cubes.

Wheeljack found a computer panel. It was not big enough to be the main computer panel of Metroplex, but it could still be good enough to give him a schematic. It would also tell him whether Metroplex would accept the Nemesis protocol. Another cube and the computer station fired up.

"Who disturbs Metroplex?" asked the station's voice.

"Not so loud. We don't want the Decepticons to hear," answered Wheeljack.

"Metroplex will not heed the call of an unknown voice," replied Metroplex from the computer.

Wheeljack panicked. He went back to the holeway. "Hound! Get Magnus down here and quickly." This was why he needed Skyfire he remembered. Skyfire and Metroplex knew each other. He could only hope Hound or Magnus was also familiar.

Hound and Ultra Magnus slid down the access chute to the room where Wheeljack was trying to reason with Metroplex.

"Metroplex, this is Ultra Magnus. Do you remember me?" asked Magnus,

There was a testy silence and then a quiet but firm response, "Metroplex heeds the call of the Iacon commander."

"Good. Metroplex, these are my fellow Autobots, Wheeljack and Hound. We need your help. We are going to try some programming on you. Do you have enough power to transform?" asked Magnus.

"Power reserves are minimal. Stasis likely," answered Metroplex's voice through the computer.

"Hold on, old friend. Wheeljack, it's your show," said Ultra Magnus.

Wheeljack downloaded the protocol from the storage device. "Metroplex, can you accept this?" he asked.

"Programming is counter to design, but is acceptable. Energy requirements, however, are impossible to meet," responded Metroplex from the computer screen.

"Given current figures and energy readouts, of course. But we won't be using the current energy situation. Hound, start loading the cubes in," said Wheeljack.

Hound started putting the cubes in one by one. He soon found Ultra Magnus bending over to lend a hand. Together they were able to put the cubes.

A computer gage appeared on Metroplex's screen. It gave an estimate for how much power would be needed to run the process and how much energon Metroplex had taken in. Wheeljack watched nervously as the last few cubes were loaded in the colossus. The energy bar wavered near 100% and then spiked. They had more than enough.

"Programming initiating. Energy reserves adequate. Buckle seat belts," said Metroplex.

Ultra Magnus, Hound, and Wheeljack found themselves jolted about as the clanking and ratcheting of a large transformer started to form Metroplex into something akin to a spaceship. Outside, the ground and the metal area were being twisted and contorted as Metroplex broke loose from his Cybertronian bondage. It made a great deal of noise and the seismic impact would have registered at any recording station on Cybertron.

Shockwave, Sunstorm, and Bruticus were not that far away. Instantly Shockwave remembered the strange Autobot activity in the Iacon area. He waved his hands wildly at Sunstorm, Shrapnel, Kickback, and Bombshell. "Go stop the Autobots, for all our sakes!" Shockwave wondered how he could have let himself be fooled so easily. The three flying Decepticons transformed into flight modes…

Skyfire felt the tremor in the ground. He was satisfied. He turned to Kup. "Blow it," he said calmly.

"You don't have to tell me twice," responded Kup.

"You think they're going to make it?" asked Arcee. Her question was interrupted by the first sparks of a massive energon explosion. Skyfire transformed and Kup and Arcee scrambled aboard.

"Where to?" asked Skyfire.

"There is an old mining colony on the first moon of Cybertron. We used to smuggle weapons from there. Should be enough material to patch you up properly," answered Kup.

"Then let's do it," answered Skyfire, taking off for Cybertron's first moon…

Shockwave now felt the tremors from another direction, in the Sea of Rust! The Autobots had been after the energon refinery there all along! He knew there was nothing in the Iacon Ruins that would attract that much attention from the Autobots. "Insecticons! To the Sea of Rust!" he ordered.

Sunstorm paused, "Where do you want me to go?"

Shockwave mulled it over, "Go to the Ruins. See what the big blast was. Just watch for an ambush. Come, Bruticus, we return to the tower."

Sunstorm changed his direction and began jetting toward the Ruins that the Autobots seemed so interested in…

It seemed that the shaking and quaking would not stop as Metroplex fought free with the use of his engines. Wheeljack, Hound, and Ultra Magnus were holding on to different bars and hand-holds trying to stay with it. A final lurch and Metroplex was free. Now they only had to defeat Cybertron's gravity.

"Hound, I think now would be a good time," said Wheeljack.

"Well, it would help if I was stable, but here goes," answered Hound as he raised his holographic rifle up and fired outside of Metroplex in a wide pattern. Now the rather strange looking spaceship disappeared from view although the hum of engines could still be heard.

"We've reached escape velocity," said Wheeljack, looking down at the screen while still dangling.

"That's good. I don't know how long I can keep this up," responded Hound.

"Just concentrate Hound, it'll work out," answered Ultra Magnus…

Sunstorm landed in the Iacon Ruins. Sure enough there were signs of a large fire. The area was absolutely scorched, but there were no signs of any Autobots. Sunstorm looked at the heavens briefly, but then turned away. Must have been a decoy after all…

Ultra Magnus let go of his hand hold. He found himself suspended in air. He reached out to Wheeljack to shake his hand. Wheeljack reciprocated, releasing his grip on his hold. Hound turned off his holographic rifle.

"Well, this was the easy part," exclaimed Wheeljack.

"You must be kidding," answered Magnus.

"No, the approach to Earth with barely any fuel and having to land in a bowl which may or may not be ready for us when we arrive still remains," said Wheeljack.

"Now you tell me," muttered Magnus.

"Do you think Skyfire and the others are okay?" asked Hound.

"I have a lot of faith in my team down there. He's in good hands," answered Magnus.

"Well, I hope you guys brought a book, because we have to ride our momentum all the way to Earth," said Wheeljack.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm going to look around outside," responded Hound. He found an airlock and equalized the pressure and then left Metroplex. He looked at the majesty of the stars around the craft. He also could see that he was on some sort of contrived helipad. Staring down the axis of Metroplex's spaceship was sort of odd. It looked like he had two long carrier decks with big guns on each side. That would have been great, if Metroplex had any power with which to shoot with.

EARTH ORBIT…days later

Wheeljack had secured artificial gravity for the flight and had been making minor adjustments to Metroplex's settings. He was concerned that Metroplex might get stuck in his current mode. He would be an impressive gun platform in that case, but not quite what Optimus was hoping for. Wheeljack examined the code carefully. It seemed like it was a matter of energon.

"Wheeljack, we're in final approach," shouted Ultra Magnus.

"Got it," said Wheeljack. The truth was somewhat more complex. Hound was now projecting a hologram again to try to hide the massive structure. If the calculations were off just a bit, Metroplex would become a mighty meteor.

"We're off course by as much as 15 degrees," said Ultra Magnus. "What do you propose to do?"

"We're going to roll it," responded Wheeljack. He grabbed a joystick on Metroplex's console and turned. Metroplex lurched with the hot atmosphere of the Earth ripping at his sides.

"Ok, that bought us a little time," said Ultra Magnus.

"I'm going to bring on some S-turns and then I'm going to pitch it," said Wheeljack. "Did Hound tell you where this dome was?"

"He said something about an Area 51 in Nevada," said Magnus.

"Ok, I can work with that. We're slowing. Firing retrorockets," answered Wheeljack.

Ultra Magnus watched as Wheeljack seemed to lock on to an open spot in the Great Basin which then suddenly opened. Must be Grapple's doing, Ultra Magnus thought. At this point it did not matter if Metroplex was going too fast or not, they were landing in the dome. One final retrorocket firing and the bottom hit with a light thud. Then the colossus tipped over properly as Hound held on for dear life. The area went dark as the dome closed overhead.

Wheeljack opened the door with Ultra Magnus leaning on him slightly.

"We're…all alive," said Ultra Magnus.

"I don't think I have ever been more glad to see you, old friend," admitted Optimus Prime, standing nearby with the Protectobots and Grapple. "Now let's make this station a turning point in our war with the Decepticons."

_The year advances to 1991, with events of Scramble City: Mobilization following at about this point._


End file.
